Don't Wake Me Up
by dontbreakme
Summary: AU. Aang disappeared five years ago and Fire Nation won the war. The lunar eclipse is coming up and the Fire Nation wants to take this opportunity to eliminate every waterbender. Will Zuko be able to save her or will his jealousy overcome him? AxKxZ


Time Passes

Hope is at an all time low. The savior, the one who was suppose to save us all just left one day. We haven't heard any news from him since that day. That was five years ago. Sozun's comet returned four years ago and fire nation won the war. Ever since they won the world has turned into a horrible place. Fire nation treats everyone as slaves. Women are forced into indecent jobs.

Some people call him a coward for leaving, others say he never really existed, and people like me, well I happen to think he can still save us all. For the people like me, there's been a resistance group formed, Oblivion. I'm just an agent of it with Toph, while my brother is a tactic commander. We might only be a small group, but I know one day we can repair the world. I believe in us just like I believe that Aang will return. He will save us all. The sky is dark, I sigh; it's time for work.

Outside is cold; the air is wet, damp from the rain in the hours before. It's night the full moon is out. The soft sound of footsteps walking through puddles can be faintly heard. Passing dark alleys, piercing eyes seem to follow me. The wind picks up, blowing the bottom of my black trench coat. I stands in front of a huge building at least five stories tall. Fireflies' glow laminate the outside of the building, carriage passes by I walk in. Five.

The room is dark, filled with smoke. Men, drunk and perverted, sit at tables waiting for the show to begin. Long poles that reach the ceilings lay in the center of the stage. Any lights that might have been on are now turned off all attention turns to center stage. One bright light turns on to the center stage. A woman is thrown onto stage tied up. She tries to struggle, while the men laugh at her effort. Disgust fills me, as I continue to walk forward.

I head straight to the elevator. A security guards looks up for a quick second then turns his head back down to continue his work from behind the counter. They know I'm the "pick of the night." They would get fired if they tried to stop me from going up.

Before I even reach the elevator the door opens. A tall man walks out. We pass each other, slightly brushing each other's shoulder. I step on to the elevator and the door closes. An earthbender is on the elevator with me. He raises the ground causing us to get higher in the air. A smile crosses my lips as I feel us pass the second floor; pass the third, over the fourth. He stops earthbending and the elevator stops at the top, I place a seductive grin on my face. The door whooshes open. Four.

Stepping off, I look around. It's a penthouse. There's a huge long window that you can watch the sidewalk with along the wall. A small desk stands to the corner of the room opposite from the window. Behind the corner of the wall leads to the kitchen, the bedroom is located to my left, and the right leads to a hidden stair case which you; I know this place like the back of my hand.

A man hugs me from behind with two drinks, one in each hand, "Hey, babe." He hands me the drink in his left hand. Taking a small sip of his drink, he releases his grip on me and takes my hand leading me to the couch.

I don't dare to drink from my glass. Both are laced with sleeping pills, my partner fixed these drinks before I enter, but I don't know if he added anything special to them after he left. Drinking the rest of his wine in a quick gulp he looks at me with lust. I sit with my legs crossed almost smirking. He leans over close and whispers in my ear with his hot breath, "You look hot in that, let me help you take it off." Three.

Grabbing the tie that held my coat close he strips it from me, forcing my coat open revealing my body. Practically ripping the jacket off my back he grins lustfully. His body lies onto of me pinning me to the couch. Holding both my hands above my head with his hands he begins to kiss me.

His body goes numb above me and I smile. Retracting a long ice needle from his neck, I deform the water icicles and let the water descend to the floor. I thought the pills would slow him down more.

Pushing his body off of me I watch as it harshly falls to the ground. Leaning down I pat his head. "Goodnight," with that I give him a final kiss then grab my jacket. Heading into his room I grab a small book located underneath his bed then head to the front. Before I leave I strike a match, and light a small candle that should melt in minutes. I take one lasting look out the windows as the elevator doors open behind me. "It's a beautiful night," I say, and then turn with no response from the earthbender. I step on, and smile, the door closes. Two.

He begins to lower us to the bottom floor. I can feel us shifting floors. Third. Second. Fixing my hair, strands that have fallen during my little escapade are now placed behind my ears. A woman must always have an elegant appearance.

As soon as the door opens noises fills the room with screaming men wondering where the women are. Men flipping over tables, punching each other as a man on stage tries to calm everyone down. Walking pass everyone the earthbender follows, a small smile appears on my face. I walk out into the night. One.

A huge explosion shatters the glass on the top floor. I don't bother to turn my head, the sound of men screaming, running from the building in a mad chaos is satisfaction enough. The top room flames, burning one of the dirtiest men on earth to death. Ever since he left that day this has been my life, this has been my job. All I can do is smile at a time like this. Mission Complete.

----

Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Yawn. My eyes stay closed shut as I wipe imaginary dust from them. Slowly I open my eyes, hoping maybe he didn't notice. No such luck. The moment my eyes open two beady eye stare fiercely into me.

"Katara, do you happen to find my briefing boring?" The few people in the room were staring at me, including Toph. It always makes me self-conscious when she stares at me, I mean no offense, but she can't see! Can she tell where I am by how much I weight? Do I step too hard?

Taking my gaze off the other prying eyes I turn to him, "While no, of course not, Sokka. I was just stretching out my mouth, so I could tell you I already know all this. Everyone already knows this. We were just on the mission!"

This comment seems to throw him off, I don't know why. Everyone was obviously thinking this same question; I'm just the only one who could probably get away with saying it so bluntly. "Uh… well, it's… We need to know where we messed up, so it doesn't happen again!" He puffed out his chest trying to look all manly. His excuse seemed to have at least satisfied himself, if no one else which it didn't.

Taking one finger, I stand and poke Sokka's chest, pushing it back down to normal size. "We didn't make any mistakes, in fact the whole plan went off better than expected. One casualty, two wounded, and we got the book! We can probably find Aang with the information in there! The statistics are fine, so I'm going to bed!" It's two in the morning; sleep doesn't seem to come around often over here. Always busy with a new mission. As soon as the mission was over we had to walk the long way home, for what Sokka considered an important briefing.

Everyone took this as a dismissal so everyone got up to leave. Sokka looked around baffled, "What… huh?" Watching everyone heading to the door, Sokka sprinted down the side of the room and slide in front of the only door out. "You aren't dismissed, everyone back to their seats!"

Loud groans come from the group as we all head back to our seat. Sokka starts to move his lips again. He's moving them really fast. The way he looks it seems like he's talking about something really important. My eyes start to drope. I look over at Toph, no fair she can sleep with her eyes open, so you'll never really know if she's awake or not. Without realizing I stick my tongue out at Toph then smile at my small showing of immaturity.

"Stretching you're tongue too, Katara?" I freeze, crap I forgot about him. Ever so slowly I turn my head to see his eyes glaring at me for interrupting his meeting twice in five minutes.

"I'm practicing in case I'm ever all tied up and have to water bend with my tongue." Realizing how stupid it must have sounded I give Sokka my innocent look, as I watch him smack himself in the face. He runs his hand down his face and stares at me. I can almost hear him whisper the word, waterbenders, which definition seems to be absent in my mind, "If that's honesty the best excuse you can come up with then we'll pick this meeting up in the morning, everyone get some sleep."

It's funny how he was actually the first one out the door. Everyone else seemed to file out accordingly the minutes after, some leaning on others for support, and I, myself, was busy carrying Toph over my shoulder, who had in fact fallen asleep during the meeting. "You're so strong, Sokka." Grinning a little I make a mental note to harass her about that when she wakes up.

Walking through the long corridors, it's quiet. Even for being a little pass midnight, this place is just too silent. The only sounds are my footsteps against the cold floor. My footsteps sound denser than before with the weight of a young mistress on my shoulder. Reaching into my pocket, I grab the key to the room both of us share. How we managed to live so long without killing each other you ask? Easy, both of us actually being in the room, at the same time, usually only happens about once every few months. We're always busy with more missions one after another.

Unlocking the door, it creaks open. I throw Toph on to her bed, she's a very heavy sleeper, if anything she might feel a little discomfort from sleeping with her head hanging out the bed, but I feel to lazy to fix her.

The dim lighting from the moon reaches through the window. I stare through it for a few moments, absorbing the moon's ray. Exhaustion overruns my body and I fall backward out onto my beautiful bed. Adjusting my body on my bed I don't bother to lay underneath the covers.

A sudden chill fills the air my spine tingles downward. Turning my head I notice the window open. I laugh a little in my head. I'm so tired I can't even remember opening it. Digging my face into the pillow, unexpected warmth suddenly swarms my body. Lifting my head ever so slightly I see the outline of a body laying next to me, a long with a cold voice of a old "friend," "It's been awhile, Katara."

A/N: Well, that's it. It feels good to write again. I wrote out the next chapter, but not the one after that. Better get started I guess. Till then!


End file.
